Daughter of Broly
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: A story about Trunks and one of my OC's


Hy everyone, my name's Jay. I'm somehow the daughter of the legendary super saiyan Broly. From what i've heard he was a saiyan who couldn't control his power and went crazy all over the universe. When he got defeated by goku somehow a doctor got hold of some seed and kept it in storage, hidden from the world. Having only enough to give one woman a chance of birth, he used it on his own daughter, my mother once he heard of androids terrorising the send her to West City so my mother would have a better chance of surviving. She made friends with a woman called Bulma who already had a son. After a few months mother learned from Bulma how to take care of a baby and got help in return, even after my mother told the secret about me.

During the pregnancy my mother had alot of problems and just barely made it to the day the birth was predicted. However after birth, my mother didn't make it, leaving Bulma no other choice then bringing me to her friend, Chi-Chi. She lost her husband not too long ago and Bulma was sure dispite finding out i was Broly's daughter, Chi-Chi and Gohan would be the best to help me grow up. Specially since Gohan was trained by his father.

A few years after the androids found their way to West City.

"Damn, those androids are back." A now adult gohan said to two teens as they looked towards the city.

"Gohan! Let me come with you. I might not be as strong as my dad was this age but i can pack a punch." A girl with waistlength midnight black hair said with her hand in a fist.

"Yea! Me too." The boy with short purple hair backed up.

"You want to? Your sure about that?" Gohan said with a smile, giving the two teenage halfsaiyans hope.

"YEAH!" They yelled as they gave eachother a high five but before they could blast off together with Gohan, both Jay and Trunks got knocked out.

Seeing the teens passed out next to eachother Gohan's face no longer held the smile but was replaced by a worried yet stern look.

"You two could be the future of tomorrow. Train and grow stronger so you can beat them."

With that he blasted off towards the androids.

Jay's POV

My head felt as it was about to explode when i opened my eyes and tried sitting up. Slowly getting a view of what was around me i noticed Trunks was still passed out next to me.

"TRUNKS, hey trunks!" I yelled, turning him around and shaking him, worried and hoping waking him up faster with this. When i heard him groaning slightly i felt relieved and let out a sigh i didn't know i was keeping inside.

"Wha- what happened?" Trunks asked while holding his head.

"I think Gohan knocked us out to protect us. Why would he do that?" i said as i looked to the destroyed city.

Without knowing Trunks was staring at me and had already gotten up, ready to leave.

"Let's go look for him."

"Yea..." Suddenly a very scared feeling came over both me and Trunks.

Trunks blasted off as fast as he could.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME." I yelled as i blasted after Trunks who was already ahead of me. Thankfully i caught up quickly when he stopped in the middle of the city.

End POV

"Hey Jay, let's look for Gohan on both sides. U take that side and i'll take this side. If you find him just raise your energy level, but be carefull ok."

"Okay, u do the same, and be carefull aswell. I only have you and Bulma left besides Chi-chi and Gohan."

"Don't worry about me." Trunks said, flashing a small smile but turned around and both teens flew around town, looking for their trainer and friend.

"C'mon Gohan, where are you?" Jay said to herself as she landed between completely wrecked buildings. Looking around she notice what was infront of her, but as she felt her foot in a puddle of water.

'Huh?' The young girl thought as she looked down, the confused expression on Jay's face quickly changed to scared, and horrified.

"NOOOOOO!"

Trunks turned around as if he just saw a ghost when he heard Jay yell and blasted off to where he felt her energy coming from.

"JAY!" Trunks yelled as he landed behind a crouched over and obviously crying girl with her energy going out the roof.

Looking past his friend, Trunks saw Gohan infront of her, face first in a pond and not breathing.

"Gohan?" The young male teen asked as he felt anger growing inside him.

When he looked to his left Trunks saw Jay had already stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs not making any attempt to calm down. Soon after he screamed it out aswell and both their power levels raised quicker then anything before.

Once Trunks reached his peak, his purple hair flashed yellow and stood up straight, however he did not keep the super saiyan form for long.

Jay reached her peak just after Trunks let go of his, seeing her black hair change to yellow dispite being wet from the rain that just started reminded him of what he went through just now. Her hair just spiked out a bit unlike his own, and her long hair at the back stayed down. Jay managed to open her keep her form just a little longer but it didn't take long for her to lose it aswell.

"Let's take him home." Jay said with a painfull voice, still on the verge of crying.

"Yea." Trunks was still sad aswell but he helped the female teen carry Gohan home.

8 YEARS LATER

"Where do you want us to put these boxes Bulma?" Jay asked carrying a very heavy looking box with Trunks behind her carrying two of them.

"Just put them against the wall there."

Bulma was working on a time machine, so Trunks could travel back in time to give Goku the medicin to survive the heart disease that ended Goku's life in this time. Jay didn't like the idea too much but never mentioned it. She knew it had to be done or that time would become exactly like this one, a world of fear and unsure of weither or not you would survive. Ever since the androids attacked Chi-chi while she was alone Jay moved in with Bulma and Trunks.

When Trunks left she would have to fight the saiyans alone, not that jay minded that part. She might not have had the most muscle but she was very fast and could put up a very good fight.

"So you ready?"

"Yeah, i won't be gone long so keep my mom safe okay?"

"With my life." Jay laughed. "Well not litirally but you get what i mean."

"U better not." Trunks said silently while looking at where his mother was, the comment making a blush appear on the girls face.

'Damn Trunks, i hope he didn't see that.'

"Alright mom and Jay, come here. I have to leave now." Trunks said with his arms open, signalling his mother and friend get closer for a hug.

"Be safe Trunks, i want to see you back here." Jay said when she leaned her chin on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry, i won't be gone for long."

Once Trunks let go of Bulma and Jay, he turned around and went to the time machine. When everything was started he looked down and waved one last time before disappearing.

"There he goes..." Jay whispered quietly before turning around to find where the sobbing noise came from. "Bulma... don't worry. He promised me he would come back. He would only go knowing im here to."

"But Jay, Trunks said you had to be here aswell when he got back so try not to go too much."

"Bulma," The midnighthaired saiyan said as she turned around to face Bulma with a smile.

"You forget who i come from. Sure my biological dad might have been bad but i won't become like him. I grew up in a good family, that makes me a whole lot different."

2 years later

Jay was flying back from a stroll through town to keep out for any people in need when she noticed a kid crying because the androids were coming towards it. She turned super saiyan and dashed towards the kid and moved it a few miles further so it would be safer.

"Thanks pretty lady." The kids said before it ran off into the forest ahead.

The female super saiyan blinked in surprise before turning around and glaring at the androids.

As she created a red sphere in her hand, the only similarity between her and her dad, Jay flew towards the androids at high speed and smashed the sphere into 17's face the moment she went past him.

"Give up androids. There will always be someone to kick your asses."

"Oh yea?" 17 answered with a cocky smile while looking at something behind the female super saiyan.

When Jay turned around she saw the rock speeding towards her just a second too late and it cut her vertically over her right eye, just barely missing her eye. Distracted by the pain of her eye Jay didn't see 18 coming closer to kick her towards a building behind her. The female android kicked to hard Jay went through the wall and ended up behind the building on the roof of a car.

"Ha look at that. Her haircolor changed back, maybe the blood will dye it."

"Ah...what happened?" Jay said to herself as she put her hand over the right side of her face. Feeling liquid, she pulled her hand back and looked at it. 'Blood'

The beaten saiyan tried to get up and walked towards home. Trying to ignore the immense pain coming from her right eye and fighting the threat of passing out on her way

"MOM! I'm back!"

"TRUNKS!" His mother yelled as she ran towards her son, giving him a big welcome home hug like only a mother could. "I was so worried."

"So was i mother. But Jay was here so i was sure of it that u were fine."

"Trunks...I'm... i'm sorry." A weak voice said from next to the spaceship.

'NO! Jay.' Trunks thought with panic in his mind when he and his mother ran towards the bloody female saiyan, catching her in his arms just in time. "JAY! WAKE UP! JAY!"

"She has a huge cut over her eye. Let's take her inside. Quickly!" Bulma ordered her son while he picked up Jay in bridal style and ran inside towards one of the hospital beds.

"Let's get this cleaned up first." The Greenhaired woman said as she cleaned the big cut on the young girls side.

"Trunks where are you going?" Bulma said as she abruptly stopped and turned around, running after her son.

"But what about Jay?"

"That's why i'm going after them. This has to end, i'm sick and tired of living in fear just because of those monsters. And i'm going after cell aswell." The young saiyan said to his mother with an angry look on his face that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was the same look his father had when he fought the android to protect her.

'I better go back.' Bulma thought and went back inside to take care of Jay.

'Where are they' Trunks thought to himself, clearly still fueled with anger.

Then he heard an explosion not far from where he was and went towards it right away, finding out quickly his hunch was right.

"Oh look 17, its one of those 'blondies' again, exept now his hair isn't blond yet."

"But now it is. Not that it will make a difference."

"You will pay for what you did to everyone, what you did to my friend."

"You mean that weak girl? Was she your girlfriend or something." 17 said with his usual cocky voice as he prepared to throw a blast at Trunks, who avoided it as if it was nothing and prepared a burning slash in an instant. "What if she is." He said in a deep voice before blasting 17 and getting rid of him for good.

"Hey, h-how did you get so strong?" 18 stuttered with a very scared look on her face.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"AHHHH!" The female android screamed as she was blasted and disappeared from existance.

Trunks let go of his super saiyan form and looked at where the androids were with a small smile on his face. '2 down, one more thing to go,' he thought to himself before he flew back home for a checkup on Jay.

The moment he landed Trunks sensed Cell peeking from behind the wall, having his eye set on the timetravelling machine.

"Don't even try Cell, your not match for me. Besides the androids are gone."

"WHAT? Who destroyed them? It can't possibly be you."

"Guess again."

Trunks didn't waste any time on waiting and appeared behind Cell to slash him in half and then more before unleashing a burning attack that whiped the existance of the monste called Cell off the earth so he couldn't do anymore damage to anyone.

'Finally its all over.' Trunks thought to himself before turning and entering the place he called home.

"Hey mom, i'm back again." The young saiyan prince said with a soft smile on his face.

"I'm glad your ok Trunks. I'm just going to dry these clothes. You can go see Jay but she's still asleep on medication. I had to stitch that cut after all, it might leave a scar but she still has her eye."

"Okay, i'll watch her for a bit."

'Yea, you go do that son. Your the one she was fighting for all this time, stay with her.' Bulma thought to herself with a smile as she washed the towels and sheets that were bloody.

'Jay...' Trunks thought as he came closer and sat down on the little chair next to the bed. Jay layed in the bed with her arms wrapped in bandages and 2 white plasters covering the cut that crossed her eye.

Looking at his friend sleeping he noticed she had grown in the 2 years he was gone, he couldn't place it but something changed.

The young saiyan looked at Jay's bandaged arm and grabbed her hand between his two more muscled hands while holding her fingers against his lips.

Kissing them softly with his eyes closed Trunks didn't notice Jay woke up a few seconds ago and was now watching her friend.

"Trunks?" Her voice sounded dry.

His head shot up at the sound of his name. Unleashing a sigh followed by a wave of relief Trunks put his hand on the Jay's right cheek carefull, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Shhhh, don't try to speak too much."

"I must look awefull right now."

"No, no you don't. You're still beautiful."

After saying that a surpised look appeared on both faces, swiftly followed by a huge blush.

"But i'll get a huge scar on my face."

"Jay..."

Before Jay could respond she felt the pair of lips that belonged to Trunks on her own, they felt rough but soft at the same time and showed so many hidden emotions. She closed her eyes, completely melted into the kiss and forgot about all her problems.

When she felt Trunks pulling away Jay wanted to sit up but got pushed down gently onto the bed.

"You should rest a bit more. I won't go anywhere."

Trunks helped Jay sit up slightly and sat on the bed against the wall before letting Jay lay down with her head on his lap.

Soon after Jay fell asleep and was holding the left hand of Trunks, as if she was afraid this would be a dream.

'You aren't like your real father at all, mom said that my dad knew it somehow. And he couldn't be any more right.' Trunks thought as his free hand stroked the top of Jay's hair.

"I knew you would be here."

"Mother?" Trunks wanted to move Jay so he could get off but his mother stopped him.

"It wouldn't hurt to stay with her like this, she missed you more then she let on to. Every night i would find her in the livingroom staring at the pictures we have, and then in the morning she would have fallen asleep in the couch. She kept training aswell so i wouldn't have to worry about anything. And somehow i think you aren't just sitting there because your her friend."

"How?"

"I'm you mother Trunks, mothers see those things. And the door was open so yea." Bulma smiled at her son and his girlfriend. He never had the chance with those androids but now that everything was over he picked himself a fine girl.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Okay Jay, the stitches can come out now."

"WHAT? NO WAY! no needles."

"Trunks will hold you against him so it will be alright won't it."

"NO NEEDLES!" Jay screamed as she held onto Trunks for dear life.

"Hahaha you're just like Goku. In the past he was scared shitless of needles."

"Even here dear son, not only Goku. Your father aswell. Such a pride that man had... unless you had needles."

As Bulma started to take the stitches out Jay was holding onto Trunks very tightly.

"Mom, hold on for a minute."

"Why trunks?"

Trunks whispered something in Jay's ear. "If you let my mother use the painkiller, ill ask you something. But then you will have to bear with a needle for a second."

"Okay."

Bulma took the needle with painkiller and shot a little next to each part of the scar. So taking the stitches out would be a little less painfull. Jay might be half saiyan but she was still a girl.

"All done."

"Really? I didn't feel anything."

Bulma just smiled as she walked out of the room.

Jay felt a tug at her hand and saw Trunks mounthing 'come with me'.

"Mom! We're gonna see Gohan and dad's grave again alright?"

"Okay Trunks! I went alone earlier to put some flowers there. Say hy fro me."

"C'mon." Trunks said as he and Jay came out of the door and flew to the place where all their friends and family were burried.

"Hy everyone." Jay said with a sad voice, remembering how much she missed not only Gohan but also his mother. They were like a big brother and a mother to her.

"I've got something to ask Jay and i wanted everyone to hear this." Then Trunks turned to Jay and held her hands.

"Jay, we've been fighting those monsters for a long time, always hiding and having to watch our steps. Even when i was gone for 2 whole years you still made sure my mother was safe."

"Trunks what are you saying?"

"I'm – I'm meaning to say that eum... would you consider staying with me forever?"

Jay blinked a few times, trying to register what Trunks just asked her before jumping up and hugging him around his neck while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"YES, yes, yes, of course i will. I would have never thought i'd hear anyone say that. Specially with the scar i have right now." The saiyan girl said with tears escaping her eyes.

Trunks brushed away the tears with his hands.

"Honestly. Do i care about one silly scar? Have you seen me? I'm full of them."

Jay silenced Trunks with a kiss, which soon turned into a passionate one. Having to break for air Trunks leaned his forehead against that of Jay. "How about we go home now? To our home."

"Yea. Let's go." The saiyan girl said holding onto the strong arm of Trunks while flying off.

A small spirit appeared in above 1 grave saying "Well chosen, my son. I'm proud of you."


End file.
